In The End
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Me movia de un lado al otro en la cama,oia la lluvia caer,tenia miedo…algo me decía, yo presentia,que algo pasaría no se tal vez ahi empezo el fin la escena era aterradora gente comieno a otra gente ¡¿como podia ser posible! ahora debia... sobrevivir.
1. prologo

Las Ppgz No me pertenecen xD

bueeenoo pueees.. este fanfic tendra mucha sangre ADVIERTO! ok? xD neee obvio habra romance, es algo clave que no puede faltar en mis fics por no se xk xD en fin... pues... no tiene mucho que ver esta historia con las ppgz... solo que ya desde hce un tiempo tenia ganas de hacer un fic asi... y pues cuando vi el anime highschool of the dead... me decidi nwn etto, espero les guste, me esforce en el prologo xD

Aclaraciones: las partes del fic que estan escritas _*asi* _**son recuerdo en negro es el presente **y etto... pues lo subrayado son cosas que quiero remarcar nwn etto es todo neeee lean! xD

* * *

**In The end **

~Prologo~

* * *

_**~Hasta El fin te seguire, no me importa lo que pase…~**_

_Me movia de un lado al otro en la cama, no podía dormir, oia la lluvia caer, y la maldita fiesta de los idiotas vecinos. Era molesto, aparte… tenia miedo… algo me decía, yo presentia, que algo pasaría, el cielo no era obscuro y hermoso, como el cielo nocturno que amo, no… tenia un toque rojizo, no sabia porque… pero… creo que hay fue donde empezó el fin._

* * *

**—gracias por salvarme— me agradecia el chico, unos dos años menos que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.**

**—si.. de nada… mientras no me molestes no habra problemas — le decía con frialdad.**

_

* * *

La música aun era fuerte en la casa de al lado, no podía dormir, sinceramente estaba por ir y decirles, pero… oi algo que me perturbo… la música se acallo y suspire tranquila, pero despues… escuche gritos, llenos de terror, pánico… era horrible!, ¿Qué estaba pasando alli? No lo supe en el momento, asi que decidi… salir preparada, me vesti rápido, poniéndome simplemente una pantalonera y la primera blusa que vi, agarre un bat de mi cuarto y Sali. _

_La escena era aterradora… gente comiendo a otra gente, ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible? No lo se….. y tal vez nunca lo sabre…. Pero si algo se es que en ese momento… Todo mi mundo, Todo lo que conocía acabo. _

* * *

**—Corre! — le grite… mientras me deshacía de un par de esas cosas que se me acercaba. Lamentablemente… no me hizo caso… y vi morir a otra persona, aunque suene cruel y desalmado… probablemente… tal vez tendre que acostumbrarme a ver morir personas… y matar a esas cosas… suspire y segui en lo mio intentando sobrevivir. Creo es lo mas sano, asi que tendre que aprender y me tendre que repetitir en diversas ocasiones "Kaoru, calmada, esto será algo cotidiano" tal parece, asi será mi vida de hoy en adelante.**

* * *

waaaaa aqui el prologo de mi fiiic nwn de las ppgz, lo se algo... raro... sera zombies, advierto que mas adelante probablemente ponga partes mas "fuertes" por referirme a que intentare hacer que sea mas... sangriento... si eso! xD jeeee pues gracias por leer ya estoy trabajando en el primer capi y etto... pues... simplemente espero les llame la atencion esta historia... etto... cmo de costumbre la pareja principal seran los verdes ... obvio! xD jaja neeee~ entonceees pueees... xau~ nwn


	2. 1—Caos Total

Las Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no em pertenecen y blablabla xD

etto antes de empezar quiero Decir que En Este Fic Habra Occ's y en este capitulo se conoceran algunos de los Occ's je nwn

etto... aki el primer capi... espero no descepcionarlos con esto je nwn la sangre a chorros no empieza desde aki aclaro je jaja etto... y... debo agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews nwny les respondere nwn xD

_Mayu Miname _bien... ya continue no me mates, k si no cmo le continuo eh? xD je nwn espero te guste

_MR. DEATH _Bien Amigo mio nwn aki continuando enserio espero te guste, me esforce muuxo nwn

_Jessica14Girl_ neee espero te agrade este fic nwn tambien lo publique ya en el foro y tambien gracias por comentar haya eh? nwn

_floresilla329_ je nwn gracias por comentar enserio, y bien... ¡¿a quien no le gusta la sangre? XD bno a muxas personas pero ese no es el punto xD je nwn espero te guste

_Blossy-Chan_ nee Clari, grax x comentar enserio nwn je espero te guste este capi nwn neeeee xau nwn

bien! sin mas que decir, gracias tambien a los que leyeron y no comentaron xD y a los k no leyeron ni comentaron tambien no se xk pero bueeee xD jaja nwn neeee etto... aqui sin mas que decir espero disfruten nyaaa~

* * *

1.- Caos Total.

* * *

Destruccion, Muerte… **Caos**…. Es todo lo que veo aquí… suspiro y sigo mi camino lo mas en silencio, hace poco eh descubierto que les llama la atención el ruido, yo soy una guerrera, me eh convertido en eso.. ¿Qué mas hacer?, no lo se… solo se que quiero sobrevivir y no me importa cuanto tenga que destruir a mi camino… solo se que debo sobrevivir. ¿mi nombre? Kaoru Matsubara, mi historia es lo que menos importa en este momento, ahora lo importante debe ser sobrevivir en este caotico mundo que se ah creado, suspiro con pesadez mi camino se dirige hacia la escuela, ¿porque?, no lo se bien aun, solo se que… algo me llama a ir hacia ese lugar.

Llego a mi destino y en mi mano traigo un bat lleno de sangre, debido a … esas "cosas" que tuve que destruir anteriormente. Me paro decidida enfrente de la entrada, atrás de ella veo a varias cosas de esas moviéndose sin objetivo alguno, hasta que veo a un grupo de chicos intentando huir, intentando lo mismo que yo sobrevivir, aunque… no se si lo logren, decido ayudarles, me salto la entrada de la manera mas rápida posible y me dirigo a ellos, volándole los sesos a un muerto-viviente mas.

—¿estan bien?—les pregunto a los chicos, ellos asienten con algo de temor. —síganme si quieren vivir — les digo mientras me volteo y me dirigo hacia el edificio.

—gracias por salvarnos pero…¿¡acaso estas loca!, ¡ahí mas de esas cosas ahí dentro!— un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

—mira niño, eh sobrevivido durante 24 Hrs. Vi morir personas inocentes, vi morir niños, yo mate muchas de esas cosas, se que debo hacer para sobrevivir, y aparte… dime…¿Qué haras al salir de aqui?—le Digo molesta.— las llaves de los autos están en la dirección ¿no?, creo seria mas seguro conseguir un auto a seguir asi a pie, asi que…si gustan seguirme bien… si no tambiejn, intente ayudarles, y no se dejan, okay, no es mi problema!—terminaba por decir mientras seguía mi camino.

—esta bien iremos—Respondia una Chica de cabello largo, color zanahoria y ojos extrañamente rosados se veía mayor que los demás, tal vez alguna maestra.

—bien, vamos. — termino por decir, mientras guio a este pequeño grupo.

—no se… ¿conoces esta escuela?, porque nosotros somos de aqui y la conocemos mejor supongo que alguien mas debería guiar—proponía el mismo chico rubio, yo solo dibujo unasonrisa en mis labios y volteo.

—bien… si conozco esta escuela, la conozco a la perfeccion de hecho, y creo hasta conozco lugares que ustedes—les digo con cierta superioridad, El simplemente se limita a cerrar la boca de una buena vez.

Los guio hasta la dirección, ya mi ropa esta llena de sangre, al igual que mi bat, los demás me ven sorprendidos, de seguro piensan algo asi como "¿Qué le sucede a esta tipa?" yo simplemente sigo caminando… hasta llegar a la dirección, donde la escena es similar a lo demás, sangre por todas partes, cuerpos de personas con algunas mordidas, esto es peor de lo que pensé, aquí esta aun mas infestado de esas cosas… yo agarro mi bat y me dispongo a atacar.

—¿Qué haremos los demas?—me pregunta seriamente el chico rubio, yo me limito a sonreírle.

—tres de ustedes busquen algo que les sirva de arma, lo que sea es bueno!, con estas cosas no se puede luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, poseen fuerza sorprendente, asi que cuando consigan algo…. Me ayudan y se ayudan entre si para conseguir las llaves.—termino por decir mientras me adentro golpeo con todas mis fuerzas a algunos zombies, destrozándoles la cabeza, ¡Hey!, no por nada voy al gimnacio a diario.

Tardan mucho, y no creo poder yo sola… ¿¡en que tardaran tanto! Carajo, esto se pone grave, comienzo a retroceder y tropiezo y me junto hacia la pared, demonios ¿ahora que?, cierro mis ojos esperando mi muerte segura…

* * *

_Pov's Normal_

* * *

—¡alejate!—gritaba desesperada una chica de cabello largo, decolorado… en el fondo era castaño un poco claro, pero por fuera estaba desteñido, es decir era de color casi rubio, la chica era de tez blanca y tenia ojos cafes, agarro un tuvo oxidado que había en el suelo, para después enterrárselo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, saco con brusquedad el tubo y salió corriendo, para salvar a su amiga.

—¡brenda!—alcanzo a gritar la chica mientras corria, para su lastima atrajo la atención de los zombies, los cuales se disponían a acercarse a comerla, lo siguiente que se vio fue sangre… sangre por todas partes, al igual que oscuridad, las chicas no sabían que pasaba, cuando vieron…. Vieron a una tercera chica caminando con mucha tranquilidad rodeada por varios cadáveres .

—Brenda, Hana, ¿estan bien?—les preguntaba la chica ya no tan miesteriosa, ya viéndola frente a ellas, descubrieron que era otra amiga de ellas, Miri, como le decían de cariño, su uniforme escolar estaba lleno de sangre al igual que su rostro, pero no mostraba ninguna seña de asco o algo… no…. Simplemente les sonreía como siempre, sinceramente.

La chica correspondiente al nombre de brenda era de tez blanca, ojos cafes y cabello negro, tenia algunas pecas, era alta y algo mas "desarrolada" que sus otras dos amigas.

—Brenda toma—decía Miri mientras le entregaba una pistola de clavos con varios arrelos que ella misma había hecho para que sirviera mas para su "objetivo".

—¿hm?¿como se usa esto?—preguntaba confundía la chica.

—es básicamente igual que como lo usas en taller de carpintería—explicaba con simpleza la joven morena.—ah.. y… no hagan mucho ruido… eso les atrae—decía mientras lanzaba una varilla, ocasionando un minimo ruido, y los zombies que estaban cerca del lugar se dirigieron hacia la varilla—no tienen buena vista pero….por eso se guian por el oído—terminaba por explicar mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse —síganme, vamos por u auto —decía sonriendo felizmente mientras caminaba con tranquilidad,las dos chicas se miraron entre si encojiendo sus hombros y siguiendo a su amiga.

En el camino vieron a una chica sola, con el mismo uniforme escolar, también manchado de sangre con una espada destrozando a esas cosas, lo hacia ver fácil, tenia cabello rojizo oscuro y sus ojos estaban entre rojo y marron, su tez blanca estaba con algunas manchas de sangreestaba exhausta no sabia por cuanto mas podría aguantar… Miri corrió para ayudarle, pero cuando llego la chica ya había derrotado a todas esas cosas.

* * *

_Pov Kaoru_

* * *

Tardan mucho, y no creo poder yo sola… ¿¡en que tardaran tanto! Carajo, esto se pone grave, comienzo a retroceder y tropiezo y me junto hacia la pared, demonios ¿ahora que?, cierro mis ojos esperando mi muerte segura…

Abro los ojos lentamente después de escuchar tres disparos, al abrirlos m encuentro con todos mis nuevos "compañeros" y enfrente de mi esta un chico dándome la espalda…no logro descifrar quien es… hasta que voltea y me sonríe… ¡¿Qué hace aquí el?.

—¿estas bien?—me pregunta con su típica sonrisa.

—si…. Gracias… Ace—terminaba por decir algo molesta intentando contenerme a golpearlo, después de todo… me ha salvado.

Despues de Este incidente paso algo horrible, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado….

* * *

To Be CoNtInUeD…

* * *

neee espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar _Review_ je nya xau


End file.
